


Pretty Blue Eyes

by DreamingParadise14



Series: White Rose Oneshots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Do not respost, Domestic Proposal, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, domestic white rose, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: Six months ago, they had lay Zwei to rest and his passing took a huge toll on Weiss. Which is why Ruby set out to find a new member to their little family. (VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL)





	1. Chapter 1

**[Ruby]**

They'd been highschool sweethearts.

Their relationship started off rocky after Ruby had literally trampled Weiss in the hallway on her way to class, she'd barreled the girl over and had sent everything in her arms flying. Apparently she was the student council president, too, and the papers she'd been carrying had taken hours to organize.

Ruby remembered offering her assistance with the reorganization, but had been sent off to class by a teacher a moment after. She'd never seen somebody hold a grudge like Weiss did, the older girl refused to have anything to do with her unless she was forced. Weiss had held it against her for half the first semester, but she eventually lightened up around Ruby. The reason still remained unknown. . .

During their second semester, they had been paired up for a big project and were forced to spend more time together. They'd still bickered quite a bit, often over how they should do the project, but came to an agreement. Sometimes during the two weeks it took to create their masterpiece, the two of them had become friends.

The next year, Ruby had confessed she'd fallen for her best friend in front of their clique and very awkwardly asked her out. To her surprise, Weiss accepted. Their first date? Ruby had discovered a little secret about the white-haired girl: She absolutely adored dogs. Ruby had been informed about a dog cafe on the other side of town, and to say that she was nervous about it would be an exaggeration. She would never forget the pure joy on her friend's face when she laid eyes on all of the dogs.

A three-year old black and white corgi named Zwei had won her and Weiss' hearts, and the whole idea of a dog cafe was to find homes for shelter animals, right? Weiss was not allowed to own an animal, unfortunately, and Ruby had immediately offered to adopt the dog for her. She hadn't even thought twice about what her own father would think, she just wanted to see her friend smiling. Needless to say, Ruby had returned home with Zwei and thankfully her father had also fallen in love with him.

The next few years flew by and they had graduated high school, Weiss was accepted into a college on the other side of Vale and had asked Ruby to come with her. After receiving her family's approval, Ruby accepted Weiss' offer and the hunt for a new home began.

Weiss discovered a fancy apartment complex near the school, it hadn't been too big with far too much space they wouldn't know what to do with, nor was it so small that they would feel cramped. It was perfect. Weiss put an application for it in and offered to move in right away. Before they knew it, they were cuddled on the couch of their new apartment.

They'd brought Zwei with them, of course.

Zwei had become more of Weiss' dog than he was Ruby's. That was alright, though, she did adopt him for Weiss. The white-haired girl spoiled him belief and it often had Ruby wondering which one she loved more; her or the dog. There were more pictures of Zwei on Weiss' phone than there was anything, and Ruby was reluctant to admit she'd occasionally grown a little jealous of the corgi. Zwei was practically Weiss' child.

The corgi had made it to exactly eleven years old before his health started to deteriorate. They'd eventually took him to the vet and had him put down peacefully; they'd remained in the room with him during the process, whispering lovingly to him as he slipped away into a deep slumber. Their hearts had broken that day, but they knew it was for the best. It'd been even more painful for them to watch Zwei suffer and force himself to move about. They had his ashes sitting atop a shelf in the dining room, Weiss having insisted to give him a proper memorial by placing a few pictures to stand with his ashes.

Six months had passed since they had lay Zwei to rest and Weiss would never admit it, but Zwei's passing had taken a huge toll on her. Which was why Ruby had set out early that morning to find them another pet, perhaps another corgi that looked like Zwei? No, Ruby wouldn't be able to handle that. She would accidentally call the dog by the wrong name and confuse it. Besides, having a dog that looked just like their previous one could possibly hurt Weiss more knowing it wasn't Zwei.

Their little town was full of pet shops, animal shelters/rescues, and a few well known breeders. She was actually considering stopping by the animal shelter and seeing which one needed their help the most. Actually, yeah, she was going to do that. Ruby shut the music off on her phone and removed her headphones from her ears, turning down the street to head towards the closest animal shelter. Maybe she should get a cat? No, Weiss was more of a dog person. . .

Ruby found herself standing in front of a rather small animal shelter, the doors were an old rusty red and the building was brick. The windows were cleaned, but obviously stained over the years. Other than that, it looked very well taken care of. The sign had obviously been replaced recently; the puppy featured on the board was what drew Ruby to the shelter. She couldn't help it, it'd been so cute! Who didn't love puppies?

She slid the door opened and stepped onto the pristine, tiled, white floor. She was greeted by an old grey cat at the entrance, "Hello!" She smiled at the feline as it rubbed between her legs, "Aren't you sweet?"

"Her name is Mittens," Ruby glanced up as a woman entered the room, the barking of dogs echoing behind her as the door shut, "she was the first animal our shelter took in and we couldn't get rid of her, so she became what we call our mascot! Anyway, what can I help you with today?"

Ruby smiled, "Well, my partner and I are looking for a new dog. Our corgi passed away six months ago. . ."

"Aw," the woman's expression grew remorseful, "I'm sorry for your loss. . . There are plenty of dogs here who would be more than willing to fill that hole!" She gestured for Ruby to follow her to the back room, "My brother is cutting the grass in their field, so all of our dogs are in their kennels until we can let them out to play. Please excuse the racket."

Why was there always that one dog whose bark roared over the others'? That was pretty much all Ruby could hear. The noise slowly grew quieter when Ruby's silver eyes landed on a white bundle of fur hiding in one of the kennels, "So what kind of dog are you looking for?" The woman called to her, bringing her attention back to her. "I'm sorry, I'm the only employee here right now and it's feeding time!"

That was fine.

"What kind of dog would be best suited for an apartment?" Ruby answered back as the lady opened one of the pen doors and slid a bowl of food in to what appeared to be a Blood Hound mix.

"Follow me!" Ruby followed the worker to the back of the kennels, but her eyes glanced towards the bundle of white fur again and she frowned. She could have sworn she seen blue eyes staring back at her. . . Intriguing.

**[Weiss]**

Usually when Weiss returned home, she would be met by a blur of black and red tackling her into a hug and onto the couch. It'd be a good fifteen minutes before her hyperactive girlfriend would allow her up so that she could change out of her work clothes, but she never really did mind. It was the highlight of her day, actually, other than the fact that Ruby insisted on making her late for work by pulling her in for another cuddle session when she's trying to get up. Thankfully, her boss understood as his wife was the same way after they'd moved in together.

She'd expected to be tackled the second she'd closed the door and removed her jacket, but the impact never came. All the lights were off inside of their apartment, which was strange considering Ruby had a bad habit of leaving all the lights on. . .

_"Ruby must not be-"_

Just at that moment, she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist. "Welcome back," the familiar voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "I got you something." Why was Ruby speaking so softly? What did she have planned? Part of her didn't want to find out, she hated surprises with a passion. "Don't worry, you'll love it!" Yeah, that's what they always say; she rarely ever loved the surprise.

"Alright, what did you do this time?" Weiss asked, wondering what kind of trouble her girlfriend had caused. She'd come home to complete silence, the lights were off, and there was a surprise. This ought to be good. . Ruby grumbled something under her breath and quietly lead Weiss away from the living room and to the bathroom, "Oh did you replace the faucet? Good, I've been meaning to call the-"

"No no no," Ruby cut her off, waving her hands as she moved in front of the door, "I didn't replace anything- well, sort of? I guess it depends on how you look at it, but I wouldn't call it replacing. That'd be sad."

What?

Ruby grinned, "Weiss," she whispered, placing her hand on the door knob and sliding the bathroom door open, "meet the newest member of our family!" The moment the door open, a tiny black nose pushed its way through the crevice, followed by the tiny, white body of a puppy. Ruby knelt down and grabbed the ball of fluff before it could take off and presented it to her girlfriend, "Isn't she cute?!"

 _"Yes."_ Weiss remained silent as the look of bewilderment crossed her face, she eyed the puppy up and down and raised a brow. Yeah, she was cute, but they didn't need another dog. Well. . . "What breed of dog is she?" She asked, ignoring Ruby's question.

The puppy had massive paws, long, silky white fur that looked like it'd just been groomed and blow-dried, pointy white ears and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. "Siberian Husky, according to the shelter." Ruby replied, shifting the little one in her arms so that she could hold it properly. After a moment of struggling, the puppy gave in to defeat and allowed herself to be held and snuggled.

"Ruby," the confusion never left Weiss' face, "do you even know anything about the breed?" She was trying her best not to snatch the adorable puppy out of Ruby's hands and cuddle her to death. It was just too cute! The energetic wag of the puppy's tail and the sparkle in her eyes reminded her Ruby, hell even the smile the puppy was giving her matched Ruby's. It was full of adoration, hopefulness, and happiness.  _"Give her to me, she's so cute! Oh I bet she's soft!"_

"Well, um. . ." Ruby trailed off, "No. . ."

 _"Don't care. Cute. Mine. Give me."_  Weiss scoffed and turned away, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Put her down and make sure she doesn't destroy anything, she's your responsibility. I'll do some research on the breed."

Ruby squealed and set the puppy down, "You'll love her! I promise!"

_"I already do."_

After almost half an hour of research, Weiss finally had all the information written down. She'd visited several websites explaining the Siberian Husky breed, and it seemed most of them would vary in personalities: some would be laid-back and tame, while some would be restless and wild; or they could be a combination of the two.

Cons: (oh boy. . .)

Destructive - If left un-crated inside of a house, they could destroy everything in sight. Of course, this depends on the Husky.  
Weiss had found a site informing her of the art of crate training, which was something she figured would be best to do with their new puppy. She was not about to replace all of her expensive furniture.

Heavy Shedding - This was the one Weiss feared the most. . . Huskies shed twice a year and the fur they lose can make up to two dogs, especially for woolly Huskies.  
Of course, Weiss could simply take the puppy to the groomers and have her fur blown; it was highly recommended by one of the sites she'd visited.

Strong Predatory Drive - From what she'd read, most huskies have instincts that cause them to kill smaller animals, as much as it hurt her to think about.  
Thankfully, she'd found out that it was a lot less likely to happen if the Husky grew up around small animals.

Talking - Huskies are a talkative breed, and will often argue with their owners and complain. Some consider this a pro.  
No, her heart didn't just melt. You're imagining things. . .

Pros: (here we go. . .)

Adorableness.

Friendly - If taken care of properly, Huskies can be a very friendly breed and loves everybody they meet.  
Perfect, something else Ruby could help with.

Playful - Huskies mostly enjoy being outside where they can run and play, and their antics never fail to bring a smile to your face.  
Oh. So, Ruby.

Clean - Although they shed a lot, they rarely ever have an odor.  
Good. As much as she loved dogs, she despised the smell of a wet dog.

Energetic - They have a lot of stamina and stay active, and they don't require a very large house, but their daily walks and runs are a necessity.  
Ruby could help with that, she almost never stayed still. The two should get along perfectly. . .

Fortunately, the pros overruled the cons enough for Weiss to accept the new puppy. She couldn't just kick out an adorable ball of fur like Mystic! Besides, Ruby had informed her that she'd adopted the white puppy from a shelter. She couldn't send little Mystic back there, she seemed so happy here. . . Plus, she and Ruby had already fallen in love with her.

Weiss' eyes glanced towards her girlfriend, who was playing tug-of-war with Mystic in the kitchen. A small smile came to her lips and she shut the computer, rising from her seat to approach the hyperactive duo. "It seems you've found the dog version of yourself, Ruby." Weiss forced the smile away, trying to remain stoic and cold. She didn't love that puppy. . . Okay, maybe she did, but Ruby couldn't know that. "I suppose you'll have the responsibility of keeping her entertained and active."

Ruby smiled at her, lifting Mystic up into her lap to where she was facing Weiss. Ruby waved one of the puppy's paws at Weiss, "Oh, but she's beautiful! Just like you!" Mystic yapped in what she could only assume was some form of agreement, "She even loves snuggles! Like you do!"

"I do not!" Weiss' face turned red and she whirled away, "You're the cuddly one! Not me!"

When she looked up, Ruby was standing in front of her with a grin on her face. The younger girl draped her arms across her girlfriend's shoulders, resting her head comfortably against her neck. "I know, but you love it." She whispered as Weiss instinctively slid her own arms around Ruby, "Also, you said Huskies are like me, no?" Ruby asked, leaning up to meet Weiss' gaze. A simple nod was her response as Weiss had immediately gotten lost in Ruby's silver eyes, "Well, Mystic has your pretty blue eyes and she's white, and she's going to be energetic like me. . ."

"What are you getting at?" Weiss asked, making no move to leave the embrace.

"I was thinking. . .Maybe we could raise her as though she were our child?" Weiss raised a brow as a nervous blush came to Ruby's cheeks, "I-I mean, we've talked about a family, right? Adopting a little girl. . . Mystic would be good practice."

A nose nudged Weiss' leg and she glanced down to see Mystic staring up at them, her tongue lolling out and her tail wagging happily. Weiss smiled, "Okay, I suppose I can handle one more ball of energy."

Mystic's blue eyes stared up at her and her heart melted.  _"I can definitely handle another. . ."_


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take the next step!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless I can finish my current oneshot, this is my Valentine's Gift to everyone!

-Day before Valentine’s- **  
  
**

Two months had passed since Ruby had brought the little ball of fluff home, and two months have flown by since their lives became considerably brighter. Raising the little one had encouraged Weiss to build up the courage for something she’d been dreading for the past three to four months. The way she and Ruby worked with Mystic told her all she’d needed to know to confirm it.

 

Upon Mystic’s first vet appointment, they learned that the puppy was only nine to twelve weeks old, pretty young to have been abandoned at a shelter. They also learned that she’d been adopted by someone in Western Vale when she was six weeks old, and then abandoned when she turned eight weeks. 

 

How could someone have left the little one there. . .? Weiss wondered this each time she found herself staring into the hyper-energetic pup’s blue eyes. The fondness, love, loyalty. . . It broke her heart to imagine Mystic being brought to the shelter, thinking she was going for a car ride, and then wailing, crying her heart out watching her old owners walk out the door without her.

 

The first day they’d begun crate training, Weiss was getting ready for work and guided Mystic into her crate. They’d already been working with her to let her know that the crate was _not_ for punishment, but the heartbreak in her eyes when Weiss closed the door was almost too much for her. The pup had been begging her, _pleading_ her not to leave her. She could see it in her eyes, asking _'What did I do wrong? Why are you leaving me?’_

 

Weiss had tried her best to reassure the Husky that she would be coming back, but Mystic had only retreated to the corner of the crate to sulk. That’s where Ruby had found her when she’d returned home, in the exact same position, nose tucked into her side and her ears pinned back against her head. 

 

Ruby had described the pure _joy_ on her face when Ruby called her and let her out of the crate for a run. From that moment forward, it seemed that Mystic had begun to learn that she was _not_ being abandoned, and that her family would be coming home to her. 

 

“I’m home!” Weiss called through the house, kicking the door shut with her foot and hanging her purse up on the rack. When she was met with silence, she furrowed her brows and glanced around the house. 

Well. . . The TV was on, the lights were on, and there was a half-eaten pizza on the table. Ruby was definitely home.

 

So, where was she?

 

Oh hell. . . Did she know?

 

She got her answer pretty quickly. A loud crash echoed in from outside and she calmly opened the door, a smirk coming to her lips when she saw Mystic’s leash wrapped around the mailbox and Ruby sprawled out behind it, wearing her skates. 

 

“Welcome home,” Weiss giggled playfully as she approached, ignoring the glare Ruby sent her and kneeling down to Mystic, “I thought I told Ruby not to go out walking you with her skates anymore?” She asked, giggling when the puppy just barked at her in response. “She doesn’t listen to me, does she?”

 

“Help?” Ruby muttered, stretching one hand out for Weiss to help her. Weiss glanced over to her briefly and hummed, ignoring her and tapping Mystic’s nose. Cooing something to the dog, she unclipped her leash and sent her inside. “Weiiissss! Baby! Darling! Sweetheart! Don’t leave your girlfriend to diiee-!” Ruby called as the older woman stood up, starting for the house again and disregarding Ruby’s existence. An audible gasp came from the brunette behind her, “Yang! YangYangYang! Help me up!” 

 

Weiss turned around to see Yang jogging up with an amused grin on her face, “Hello Yang.” She greeted, “Where’s Blake? I thought you two were attached at 5cm leash?”

 

Yang’s grin dropped and she turned to face the white-haired woman, “I’ll have you know that Blake is very busy at the moment, so I came out to see the two of you.” She looked down to see Ruby pulling at her skates, making very frustrated, incoherent noises as she tried to pry them off. “I didn’t expect to see Ruby crashing into the mailbox and killing herself, though.” The blonde shrugged, “So training Mystic’s going well, I take it?”

 

“Ah. . . Not really.” Weiss said nervously, “I mean, she’s smart, but she’s also a puppy. She wants to play, not learn. . . Do you know how many remotes I’ve had to replace within the past week because she thought they were chew toys?”

 

“We got her a remote-looking toy!” Ruby called from behind Yang, “She tore it to shreds.”

 

Yang rubbed her neck, “Aah. . . The puppy phase. . .”

 

Weiss smirked and cast a glance over to Ruby, who had freed one foot and was currently prying the other out of the skates. “Oh I’m used to it,” she waved her hand dismissively, “dating Ruby is like taking care of an overgrown puppy.”

 

“Hey!” Ruby hollered as she scrambled to her feet, “I thought you loved me, how could you do this to me?” The brunette pouted, crossing her arms with a quiet ‘hmph’, “I’m not an overgrown puppy.” 

 

The older woman rolled her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. “That’s right, you’re not. You’re an overgrown child.” Before Ruby could say anything Weiss turned to Yang, “Also, could I speak with you? Inside?” Yang blinked in mild confusion and quietly nodded, “Ruby! Stay outside!” 

 

Ruby’s head snapped up to the two of them as they stepped inside, Weiss placing her hand on the door. “Wait, the dog goes inside, but the girlfriend stays outside? How is that fair?”

 

Weiss giggled, “Because I said so.” Closing the door, she immediately turned to Yang, who had already made herself comfortable on the couch. Lavender eyes glanced up at her and she felt her body go rigid, did she know? Oh god, she knew.

 

“So,” Yang said with a smile, “whatcha wanna talk about that Ruby can’t be involved in?”

 

Oh, she didn’t know. “Well, uh.” She wrung her hands together, nervously approaching Yang. “Ruby and I have been together for a while now, and I, uh, want your blessing to take the next step. . .”

 

The blond raised a brow, her facial expression blank and unamused; “As much I don’t like thinking about it, I know you and Ruby have already had sex, so what am I here for?”

 

Humiliation rose to Weiss’ face and she took a step back, clutching her sides instinctively. “You don’t know that!” She exclaimed. Yang didn’t know that, she couldn’t know that. 

 

“Of course I do,” Yang waved her hand dismissively, “you’ve been together since highschool, I’d be very worried if you haven’t done anything. Besides, you live right next door and Blake-”

 

“Okay, moving on!” Weiss interrupted, her face burning with embarrassment. She had not invited Yang over to discuss her sex life with her girlfriend. That was a conversation that would never happen in this lifetime, or in any lifetime. 

 

Weiss drew in a deep breath, “I-I wanted your blessing to propose to her.”

* * *

[The next day]  
-Valentine’s Day-

 

She could do this. . . 

 

She had the ring, everything was all set up, and she had Yang’s blessing. She _had_ to do this. There was no backing down, if she didn’t propose tonight, Yang would tell everybody they’re already engaged.

 

Valentine’s Day was a good day to propose, right? It had to be, it was all about love.

 

Weiss clutched the box tight in her hand, gazing down at the white rose etched into the side of the silver band. “Do you think she’ll like it, Mystic?” She asked the Husky resting beside her, the dog lifted her head and tilted it curiously. After a moment, the canine just gave a light ‘browf’ and laid her head back down. Weiss giggled, “You’re right, she’ll love it.”

 

She snapped the box shut as the door opened, she glanced up to see Ruby stepping in. “Welcome home,” Weiss smiled as she slid the box behind the pillow, “you look tired.”

 

Ruby shrugged her jacket off and tossed it to the side, causing a brief pang of irritation to strike Weiss. She’d pick it up later. “Pyrrha asked me to help her train a boy in her gym class,” the redhead whispered tiredly, climbing over the side of the couch and gently pushing Weiss down. 

 

Mystic shifted so that she was laying half-on, half-off the couch as Ruby made herself comfortable on top of Weiss. 

 

“How’d that go?” Weiss cooed, threading her fingers through Ruby’s hair. “You get him to train?”

 

“No,” Ruby whispered, her body slowly relaxing into Weiss’, “all I’ve seen today were couples being all kissy-kissy and touchy-feely. It was gross, like seriously, I’m glad you found somebody, but get a damn room! Ugh.”  
  
It seems Ruby had gotten way too used to Weiss’ pet peeve about public affection, now she kind of felt bad. . .   
  
“I couldn’t wait to come home to you.” Ruby sighed and the older girl tightened her arms around the brunette before shifting her shoulders, leaning up and pushing Ruby up in the process. The young girl grumbled and snuggled into her chest again once they were upright, closing her eyes and releasing a contented hum.

 

Weiss giggled and patted her back, “You like coming home to your girlfriend?” She asked, bringing one arm down and tapping Mystic’s nose with it. The dog opened up and gently took the velvet box between her teeth, hopping down into the floor and turning to face them with her tail wagging behind her. 

 

“Yeah,” Ruby sighed, her eyes still closed, “what? Are you gonna say you don’t like coming home to me?” She asked, pressing her nose into Weiss’ neck. 

 

“Of course I do.” Weiss glanced towards Mystic, who nudged Ruby with her nose and whimpered, the athlete opened her eyes and looked at the little Husky. Weiss held the brunette tighter and rested her head in the crook of her neck when she heard the woman’s breath catch in her throat, “Although. I’d love to be coming home to my _wife_.” 

 

Ruby’s body fell limp and she slid out of her arms to take the box from the puppy, she flipped it open to look at the ring inside. “If you’ll marry me.” She whispered weakly, “I know I can be a bit stubborn and sometimes rude, but I do love you… Please never doubt that fact, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. . . That is, if you'll have me. ”

 

The apartment was silent, but they could hear the wind blowing outside and the sound of chit-chatter down the hallways. The silence was deafening, almost frightening for Weiss. Ruby hadn’t even looked at her, did she hate her now? Was it too soon? Should she have waited? Then again, Ruby had hated Valentine’s Day before they’d gotten together.

 

Maybe it was the fact she proposed today of all days?

 

She’d fucked up, hadn’t she?

 

Ruby thankfully broke the silence. “Then… you will.” Ruby's voice cracked as she turned to her girlfriend, head bowed and tears running down her cheeks. “I love you, too…”

 

Weiss' eyes widened, her heart racing in her chest. “Is… Is that a yes?”

 

Ruby giggled, “Of course it is, you dunce. I'll gladly marry you…”

 

 _‘She said yes.’_  Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she pulled her new fiancee close, cradling her in her arms again as the brunette relaxed into her embrace. _‘She said yes!’_ Was it possible to love someone more than life? Because that's the only way she could think of to describe her emotions right now. “I love you so much,” she sighed blissfully, her heart soaring, “my Sweet little Rose.”

 

“Maybe we'll have an actual little Rose running around soon,”  Ruby said to her softly, “after we're married of course. Stealing from the cookie jar, making a mess of the kitchen, and drawing little family pictures of us… I can't wait.”

 

“I can't either,” Weiss kissed her head, chuckling as Mystic hopped up between them, forcing herself to lay beside them, “but I think Mystic is alright for now.”

 

“Awww,” Ruby cooed, poking Weiss' nose, “Weiss wants a baby with me.”

 

“Don't push it.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Weiss pressed her head into Ruby’s, her eyes suddenly snapped open in realization. “Wait, did you call me a dunce?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! <3 I love reading all of your comments and reviews!  
> ~Dixie


End file.
